heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Hero quality
All heroes are not created equally. Some are given more initial attributes to begin with. Measuring quality One method of comparing heroes is to count the number of combat stat points as they would have been at level zero. This is expressed by the following equation: :Hero combat value = ATK + DEF + SPD + U - CL ATK is the Hero's attack. DEF is the Hero's defense. SPD is the heroes speed. CL is the Hero's Current Level. U''' is the number of unallocated skill points. This formula applies to any hero, but is particularly useful for comparing heroes in the Tavern, as Tavern Heroes may appear from levels 1-10. Example Your Hero is level 50, has 25 unallocated stat points, and has these attributes: ATK 50, DEF 60, SPD 50, INT 40. :Combat value = 50 + 60 + 50 + 25 - 50 = '''135 Not bad! Refer to the table below to see why 135 is pretty good. !Combat value!!Notes |- |70 or lower||The first heroes you'll see as you begin the game. They are useless later on. |- |71-80||Slightly better, and you may want to trade in your starting hero for one of these. |- |81-90||Weakest of blue heroes and the strongest of white heroes. |- |90-100||Weak to medium blue heroes. |- |101-110||Stronger of blue heroes. You'll see these at level 6 taverns. |- |111-120||Fairly common in level 10 taverns. |- |121-130||Still fairly common. A few blues, and mostly gold Heroes appear in this range. |- |131-140||Uncommon. Most Heroes in this range will be yellow, along with a few green toward 140. |- |141-150||Now we're talking! This is where you really want your Heroes. You should try for 1-2 in this range, maybe more. |- |151-160||Feel like using a Hero Box? You can expect to go a month or more without seeing one in a level 10 Tavern. |- |161-170||Extremely rare and comprise much of the Top 25 Combat Hero ranking. |- |171 and higher||Expect to see only one or two per server. |} Remember that Hero color is determined by total number of stat points, and that this calculation excludes INT scores. Most good combat Heroes will have natural INT scores below 40, and below 30 is even better. Notes: *Hiring Heroes at lower levels is better because it means more control over stat allocation. Name and stat color Hero name color is based on the total number of stat points the hero would have at level 1: :Hero value = ATK + DEF + SPD + INT - CL + 1 Stat color is independent of name color, and is instead based on specific stat ranges. Both ranges appear in the table below. !Hero value !Individual stat !Color |- |125 or less |40 or less |White |- |126-160 |41-50 |Blue |- |161-180 |51-60 |Yellow |- |181-200 |61-70 |Green |- |201 or more |71 or more !Purple |} Effects of Differences of Hero Indifferent Attributes While having a very high indifferent attribute hero is nice, slight differences are usually ignorable, especially with gear.